Tennessee Kid Cooper & Sherman
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: (Post MPaS) After getting into trouble at school again, Sherman runs away, and gets swept away to another dimension in the 1880's. Sherman then finds himself in the company of outlaw vigilante Tennessee Kid Cooper, and the two form an unbreakable bond as they set out to free a small town from a money hungry faux sheriff. Rated T for western related violence, blood, and gunfights.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After a long hiatus, I have come up with an all new crossover story. A crossover between Sly Cooper and Mr. Peabody and Sherman. I've been planning this one for a long time, and now is the time production goes underway for it! Now, let's start our story shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

A red moped with an attached side-car had just pulled up to the front of Susan B. Anthony Elementary School, and the driver, a white-furred beagle wearing black circular framed glasses and a red bow-tie had just groaned in frustration and he pulled the keys out of the moped's ignition as well as ran his paw underneath his glasses to rub his temples. He has just gotten a call from the school saying that his son had been sent to the principal's office, and it concerned him getting into a fight with another child during recess. Once he had gotten off the seat of the vehicle, he began walking up the concrete steps and through the front door of the establishment. The halls of the school were empty and silent, meaning everyone was still in their classes.

"This better not be as bad as I think it is" the dog said as he walked further down the hall until he found himself at the front door of the principal's office. On the window in black lettering were the words 'Principal Purdy'. The beagle then readjusted his glasses as well as his bow-tie and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Please enter" a voice called out from the other side, granting him permission to come inside. The beagle then opened up the door and walked inside to see two boys sitting a few feet apart from each other against the wall in chairs. He recognized the one sitting on the left as his own adopted human son, Sherman while he had no idea who the boy sitting on the right was. The principal was sitting at his desk and turned his head to see the dog entering.

"Mr. Peabody, so glad you could make it" the principal greeted. Mr. Peabody then nodded in reply before giving Sherman a glare that clearly told the boy he was deeply disappointed in him for whatever he did.

"What happened? What did you do, Sherman?" asked Mr. Peabody. Sherman tried to speak up but the other boy cut him off and stood up from his chair.

"He tried to steal my new action figure from me!" he exclaimed, his bottom lip quivering and his eyes were glossy with oncoming tears. Sherman's eyes narrowed down at him.

"Is this true Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Mr. Peabody, this isn't what you think this is. He's just..." Sherman said, but Mr. Peabody cut him off.

"Is. This. True. Sherman?" he asked, this time with a more stern tone of voice towards the boy. Sherman then exhaled before nodding and replying to the question.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody. It's true" he calmly replied. The principal was the next one to speak.

"Sherman saw that Tommy had a new Bumblebee action figure and he was playing with it during recess time. Sherman decided he wanted to take it for himself so he swiped it out of Tommy's hand while he was sitting by the sandbox. When Tommy tried to take it back, it got even more physical and Sherman pinned the boy down to make sure he didn't get it" the principal told him. Mr. Peabody was growing even more disappointed with his son now that he heard the story.

"But that's not what happened! He was..." Sherman tried to explain but Mr. Peabody cut him off again.

"Enough, Sherman. I don't want to hear anything from you. You're only fanning the flames of trouble you've found yourself in right now" Mr. Peabody reprimanded.

"Mr. Peabody, please. No need to raise your voice like that" Principal Purdy told him. Sherman then just sat back down next to Tommy and gave him an angry glare. Sherman was actually just trying to get the toy back because Tommy stole it from another one of his classmates. The toy really belonged to a young boy named Corey Jarvis, who had bought the Bumblebee action figure a day ago and wanted to bring it into the class to show his friends, but Tommy swiped it away from Corey while everyone was eating lunch, and Sherman had seen the whole thing. Sherman promised he'd get the toy back for him, which made Corey feel a lot better knowing that he would get his new toy back from the bully. When Sherman tried to swipe the toy back, Tommy was the one who played the victim card and made it look like Sherman was the one being the bully. Everyone knew that Tommy Fullerton was the meanest kid in Susan B. Anthony Elementary, and were actually on Sherman's side but none of them could say anything as the bell had already rung and Purdy had taken Tommy and Sherman to the office.

"This isn't like you Sherman, I am very disappointed. I didn't raise you to be a thief or a bully" Peabody continued to scold the boy.

"Mr. Peabody, that's not what happened. You just need to..." Sherman was cut off again.

"I don't need to hear anything out of you!" Mr. Peabody snapped. After that, the beagle calmed himself down and turned to the principal.

"I can only imagine you've called the bureau of child safety and protection by now?" he asked.

"Actually, no I have not. I'm willing to bend the law this time, especially after the whole Ms. Grunion incident" Purdy told him, which brought Peabody relief. It was two years since Sherman had bitten Penny Peterson's arm in response to being held in a choke-hole while the girl bullied and teased him relentlessly about how his father was a dog, and how it caused a bigoted woman named Ms. Grunion to try to take Sherman away unlawfully despite Penny was the one causing the problem. Ever since that incident and Ms. Grunion going missing that night, the bureau of child safety and protection had a major crackdown on employees who were bigoted towards animals adopting children and fired all of them. Principal Purdy didn't want to take any chances though, even though the bureau was now squeaky clean and animal-based bigotry-free, the last thing Mr. Peabody and Sherman needed was that kind of drama in their lives, again.

"Well, I do thank you for doing that for us" Mr. Peabody said gratefully to the much older human.

"Of course, but just this once" said Purdy, wanting to make sure Peabody understood.

"Absolutely. I can assure that this won't happen again. I'll make sure of it" Peabody said with his glare turning towards Sherman when he spoke that last part of his sentence.

"Very well. I will allow you and Sherman to go now. I'm sorry for the trouble" said Purdy as he walked to his desk and took his seat.

"Now, I'm going to have to wait for Tommy's mother to come pick him up" he concluded before Peabody looked to Sherman again.

"Come along Sherman. We'll discuss this more when we get back home" the beagle said very sternly. Sherman then stood up and followed Mr. Peabody out of the principal's office and out of the hallway before they made it to the moped. Sherman rode in the side-car the entire ride back like he usually did, and the both of them were silent the entire way back to their residence above the Peabody Industries building on the penthouse floor. Once inside their living room, Peabody finally broke his silence.

"I thought we had gotten over this whole misbehaving at school thing two years ago!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed, which made Sherman flinch a bit.

"You wouldn't even let me tell my side of the story. The whole thing with Penny and Grunion happened because you wouldn't listen, and that's what you're doing right now" Sherman said in his defense.

"This story speaks well enough for itself, Sherman. Not like what happened between you and Penny, this is different" Peabody replied.

"Tommy Fullerton's a bully! He's been like that ever since he transferred five months ago! Corey Jarvis was the real victim and I was trying to help him!" said Sherman.

"Stop trying to dodge punishment Sherman. What you did was wrong and I know you're lying to get out of it" Peabody replied.

"You're going to punish me? For what? Trying to be a good person and get something stolen back? Last I checked, doing the right thing doesn't warrant any kind of punishment!" Sherman shouted. Mr. Peabody then stomped his paw on the floor and screamed.

"YOU'RE NOT A HERO SHERMAN! YOU'RE JUST A BULLY!" it was so loud the entire living room echoed what he had just said. Sherman was now in shock, his father had never yelled that loudly before in his entire life. He knew Mr. Peabody was always calm, collected, and never ever resorted to yelling or anything else along those lines.

"Now go to your room and stay there until I've decided on your punishment" Mr. Peabody ordered.

"B-B-But Mr. Peabody. I..." Sherman tried to speak but got angrily cut off by the beagle once again.

"NOW! Sherman, before I lose my temper even more than I already have!" he shouted, which made Sherman shake in place and eyes glossy with tears threatening to come down his face. He then ran away out of the living room and locked himself in his large bedroom which used to be a laboratory before Mr. Peabody converted it into a room for him when he adopted him as a baby. Sherman then ran onto his bed and collapsed onto his bed, flat on his stomach. The boy was now crying into his pillows, sad and angry at how Mr. Peabody didn't trust him because a bully lied and twisted the real story about what happened between the two boys at school. Sherman then got up from his bed and had a very angry and betrayed look on his face as he sat up.

"I guess Mr. Peabody doesn't want me around anymore" Sherman said before walking over to the front door of his room and opened it as quietly as possible so that Mr. Peabody couldn't tell he left his room when he wasn't supposed to be leaving it. Sherman needed a place where he could be all by himself and have some time to think to himself without Mr. Peabody walking in on him. No, Sherman had the perfect idea for where to go, The WABAC.

* * *

Mr. Peabody was now alone in the living room and reading a science magazine he had gotten in the mail. He was still very angry with Sherman for what happened at school, and had decided that the proper punishment would be a two weeks grounding and that he would announce it during dinner time. After reading through a page about how air travel could start evolving into space travel as well, the house phone began ringing and caused Peabody to close the magazine. He reached his paw out and grabbed the phone before answering it.

"Peabody residence?" he answered.

"Is this Mr. Peabody?" a female voice on the other line answered.

"Yes this is him, may I please ask who's calling?" the beagle politely inquired.

"My name's Carol-Lynn Fullerton, I'm Tommy Fullerton's mother" she answered. The minute she said that, Peabody sat up straight and cleared his throat. His throat was still hoarse and dried up from when he yelled at Sherman, but he felt a little bit better afterwards and tried his best not to sound like he was losing his voice.

"Hello, Ms. Fullerton. If you're calling about what happened at school, I would just like to say I am very sorry for how my son behaved and attacked your child" Peabody apologized.

"Actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about. Corey Jarvis and his family came over after school and they told me how Tommy was the one who stole Corey's new action figure and that Tommy got Sherman in trouble when he was trying to give it back to him" she explained. Peabody then felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" asked the beagle, wanting to make sure he heard what she had just said correctly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Corey had told me everything, and his brother who also goes to Susan B. Anthony witnessed the whole thing so he backed up Corey's story. When we asked Tommy if this was true, he broke down and started bawling. They also told me he's been a bully to everyone the past five months since he started his classes" Ms. Fullerton explained.

"So you mean that Sherman was...?" he asked but Ms. Fullerton spoke up.

"Yes, Sherman was telling the truth about trying to get Corey's toy back. In fact, Tommy has something he wants to tell you" said Ms. Fullerton before Peabody heard the sound of her handing the phone over to somebody else. Sobbing and whimpering could be heard on the other line and another person spoke.

"H-Hello? Is this M-Mr. Peabody?" asked the sobbing voice on the other end. He could tell that it was Tommy speaking to him.

"Yes, is this Tommy Fullerton?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"Y-Yes. I just wanted to say that I'm s-s-s-s-sorry for g-getting Sherman in trouble. He was trying to m-m-make me give back that Bumblebee toy to C-Corey and I made it look like I-I was the one being bullied. I-I-I'm so sorry" Tommy apologized through his wobbly voice and sobbing.

"I have to say, I accept your apology. But I also have to say you should be very ashamed of yourself for what you did. I'm sure your mother's had a very strict and long talking to by now. By the end of this weekend you better give Sherman a good apology too for what you made him go though" Mr. Peabody reprimanded the boy. He could hear the phone being handed to somebody else again, and it was Ms. Fullerton who spoke through the other line once more.

"I just want to say I am sorry for how poorly my son behaved and treated Sherman. I'm going to give him a good talking to when we get done with this call about taking other people's things and being a bully" Ms. Fullerton assured him.

"I understand. And I thank you for calling me to tell me. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to apologize to my own child for what happened" said Mr. Peabody. The two bid each other farewell before hanging up and the beagle couldn't feel anymore guiltier than he felt right now. He had yelled and shouted at Sherman for no other reason other than to scold him for doing nothing wrong but try to be the good Samaritan and try to end a conflict. Mr. Peabody then got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to Sherman's room.

"Sherman?" he called out, but no answer came. Then he knocked on the door and said the boy's name again, but no answer came that time either. Now worried, Mr. Peabody opened the door to see Sherman wasn't there.

"Sherman? Sherman, where are you?" he called out. A ping on Mr. Peabody's smartphone went off, and he looked at it to see an alert notification that said 'Unauthorized use of WABAC in progress'. This was sent to Peabody's phone whenever someone may have discovered or planned on stealing the WABAC, but Peabody knew who was now using it and he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Oh no" he whispered before running out of the room to stop Sherman from taking off, hoping he won't be too late.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Sherman ended up doing the right thing only to be unjustifiably punished and yelled at by his own father, and Mr. Peabody is starting to feel a strong sense of regret for not believing Sherman and taking the bully's side over his son's. But what's going to happen now that Sherman is using the WABAC and Peabody just now finding out? That will be revealed in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In our last update, Sherman got in trouble for getting into a fight with another bully, but he was actually trying to take a toy back that the bully stole from somebody else. Now, with Sherman's trust in Mr. Peabody shattered, he has decided to run away in the WABAC. Mr. Peabody, who has just learned the truth of what happened and feeling very guilty for what he said is now trying to stop Sherman from taking off. But where is Sherman taking the WABAC exactly? You're about to find out now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherman's eyes were bloodshot and wet from all the crying he had just did, and the tears that were just about to come down his face were blurring his vision slightly as he pressed down on the multiple buttons laid across the WABAC's control panel. He had been thinking about all the different historical periods he could hide from Mr. Peabody in, and had decided to visit Mr. Gandhi, whom he hoped would give him words of wisdom and advice for how to deal with the feelings of betrayal he felt right now.

"Coordinates set. Please press launch button to travel to desired destination" the WABAC computer's AI voice said. Sherman then flipped the switch to shut the door to the time machine and then slammed his open palm down on the big red button. Just as the WABAC was about to take off towards it's destination, Mr. Peabody had just entered the WABAC docking bay and then saw the large red orb spinning in the middle of the room and blue lightning surrounded the entire transport.

"Sherman, wait!" the beagle shouted before he began running towards the departing time machine.

"Don't take off! Stop the launch!" Mr. Peabody shouted, but it was too late. With one one gigantic flash of blue light, and a blue wave of energy dispersing throughout the room, Mr. Peabody was knocked down onto his back on the long red walkway. Peabody had grunted in pain as he got up off the floor, using his paws to help lift himself off the ground and stare at the empty landing platform in horror.

"No, no no no no no no no!" Mr. Peabody shouted before his eyes began to burn with oncoming tears. Sherman was now gone, and he had no idea where in time he ran off to.

"This is all my fault" Mr. Peabody said with a sob in his throat. He was now not only guilty, but worried for where his son was going and if he would truly be safe on his own. Just as Mr. Peabody was about to start pouring his emotions out where he stood, he then remembered he had a special way to track Sherman and determine where he was going. He got up off his feet and began running towards his laboratory.

* * *

In the space-time continuum, Sherman was staring directly out of the windshield to see exactly where he was going so that he could properly pilot himself to the desired time period he had set the WABAC for. Sherman was still trying to process his emotions as he was holding the steering mechanism in his hands, he felt nothing but sorrow and anger, he was hurting on the inside due to the fact his father wouldn't listen to him and took the side of the bully rather than taking his own son's side.

"I just hope Mr. Gandhi can help me feel better. His wisdom always helps me out whenever I have emotional problems" Sherman thought out-loud to himself. Alarms began blaring inside the WABAC, and Sherman began to grow worried as the space-time continuum's passages began to change color from blue to red. red, pink, and white lightning bolts began to surround the passageways as well, which increased Sherman's worry.

"What's going on?" Sherman asked as he began pressing multiple buttons to try and maintain a straight-course through whatever was going on at this very moment.

"Temporal disruption storm detected" the computer's voice said. Sherman then made it to the end of the pathway, he saw a large black hole forming with multiple bolts of red, pink, and white lightning surrounded it. Sherman then began to activate the WABAC's booster rocket as well as extending the wings to do something similar to what Mr. Peabody did two years ago when he came across a similar situation.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Sherman said in a panicked tone as he began reverting all power to the booster rocket and pulled the steering mechanism closer to his chest to try and avoid being sucked into the black hole. What he then saw was completely unexpected, one of the lightning bolts surrounding the black hole struck the WABAC and the computer began to short out and the numbers that described the destination he was seeking was changing.

"Warning! Navigational systems malfunctioning!" the computer said with it's voice sounding warped and distorted. The booster rocket then activated without Sherman flipping the switch and the WABAC was launched into another temporal pathway that came out of seemingly nowhere. The force of the rocket pushing the time machine through the pathway caused Sherman to fall out of his seat and onto the floor.

"Ah!" he exclaimed in pain as he hit the floor. Sherman struggled as he tried to stand back up, the WABAC was going so fast it was almost impossible to try and get back inside the pilot's chair. After two failed attempts, he was able to get back into the pilot's seat and saw that the WABAC had finally escaped the space-time continuum and was about to crash in the middle of a desert somewhere.

"Brace for impact in five, four, three, two, one" the computer's voice said. Sherman then felt himself being launched out of the chair and was being flung side to side as the WABAC crashed. Eventually, the time machine had completely crashed and everything was absolutely still. Sherman had then stood back up on his feet and looked around to see that the WABAC had been destroyed, wires were all over the place, the computers were in shambles, and the windshield was completely cracked, he couldn't even see anything out of it anymore.

"Well that was a real smooth landing" Sherman muttered to himself in a sarcastic manner as he walked towards the WABAC exit door and pressed the button to open it. Instead of the doors sliding into the WABAC's walls like they usually would, the doors fell off and landed on the desert floor. Sherman then got out of the destroyed time machine and landed on his feet as he jumped out of it and onto the sandy desert terrain.

"W-Where am I?" he asked as he looked all around him. Sherman had visited Mr. Gandhi multiple times, and this wasn't his time period nor was it the country he lived in, this place was different. He could see nothing but tons of cacti, tumbleweeds, and silhouettes of large canyons and rock formations on the horizon. It was also very hot, the sun was blazing down upon Sherman, sweat started coming down his forehead already.

"Phew, it's hot" Sherman said as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, covering it with sweat. The redhead began walking in the opposite direction from the WABAC and as far away from it as possible, in the hopes of finding somebody who would be able to help him fix it, or even a town where he could not only get help, but also fresh water and something to eat.

Hours ended up passing, and Sherman wasn't any closer to any form of civilization, nor was he any closer to a clue to what time period he ended up in. His feet were aching in his school uniform shoes from all the walking he's done, his hair was drenched in sweat, and he was incredibly thirsty and wanted water desperately.

"Water... need... water" Sherman rasped, his voice was so dry it was almost like he was losing his voice. He then remembered something he had seen in an old movie once and then began to dig a hole in the ground using his bare hands. Once a reasonably deep enough hole was dug into the desert ground, Sherman placed one open palm down on the bottom and then placed the other on top of it before he began to press down hard onto the ground and also grunted with the more pressure he applied.

"Come on. Come on!" Sherman said in between grunts. Eventually, water began to come out of the ground and Sherman gasped at the sight. He began applying more pressure and more water came out until the entire hole was filled with water. The boy now cupped his hands together and took some water into them before taking the water into his mouth. Sherman sighed in relief as the water quenched his heat-fueled thirst, and he began feeling much better than before. He took another handful of water up towards his mouth and drank it hastily, he was just so thirsty all he could think about was how relieved he was to be drinking something after such a torturous trek through the desert. Just as Sherman was about to take a third sip of water, he heard the sound of guns cocking, he even felt the tip of a cold metal gun barrel touching his forehead.

"Show me your hands!" he heard a voice say, it was male and it had a southern accent. Frightened, he dropped the water onto the dry ground, and placed his hands up.

"Now get on up!" another male voice ordered, this one also having an accent similar to the first voice he heard. He then stood up and looked to face whoever was holding him at gunpoint, and what Sherman saw next was beyond anything he had ever seen before. Right now, Sherman was facing three anthropomorphic jackalopes wearing only brown leather vests, belts with holsters for the revolvers they had pointed at the boy, and matching brown cowboy hats on their heads.

"Well boys, looks like we got ourselves a hairless monkey" the jackalope in the middle said as he kept his eyes fixed on Sherman while putting the revolver back inside it's holster. He then walked up to Sherman and then placed his paw on Sherman's shoulder.

"Mind telling us what a freak like you're doing all the way out here in the middle of the desert by yourself?" asked the jackalope.

"I'm not a freak or a hairless monkey! I'm a boy!" said Sherman in retaliation to the names the bandit had just called him.

"Shut up! From the looks of ya, you're a freak if we ever saw one" one of the other bandits said before he poked the barrel of his gun at Sherman's stomach. Before Sherman could retort, he felt a large white cloth stretched around his mouth and tied tightly behind his head. He tried to scream but the cloth gag had muffled it.

"I'll take care of the rest" said the third jackalope bandit before pulling out two coils of rope and walking over towards the defenseless human child. The leader grabbed Sherman's wrists and pinned them behind his back while his friend tied them together tightly and then got to work on tying Sherman's arms down to the side of his body. Sherman would have chosen to scream again, but he decided not to, knowing that the gag would just silence and muffle his words and/or scream.

"Good work. Now search him" said the leader jackalope. The second one approached Sherman and patted his paws on the boy's pockets, hoping to find some money or anything they could sell for a pretty penny. The jackalope's paw patted down on Sherman's right pocket when he felt something inside.

"And what do we have here, huh?" he asked before reaching down his pocket to pull out Sherman's red iPhone XR and held it up to show his partners.

"Looks like junk" the third jackalope commented.

"What makes you think something like that's got any value on it?" asked the leader. The second jackalope just shrugged his shoulders before replying.

"You never know" he simply said. The three then looked down at the phone's screen and it revealed an image of Sherman with Mr. Peabody on a trip to Disney World. Because of the face-ID on the phone, it didn't unlock for any of the three bandits.

"Woah! Did ya'll just see that?" the third jackalope asked in awe.

"It went from black to showing us whatever that was. It's almost like magic!" said the second jackalope.

"Guess it might be worth something after all" said the leader. All three of them turned to the tied up Sherman and smiled at him.

"Daryl, Shaun, go get the stagecoach! We're taking the hairless monkey with us too" the leader told the other two jackalopes.

"You got it boss" Shaun and Daryl said in unison before running off to do as they were ordered to. Now it was just Sherman and the leader, who placed his paw on Sherman's shoulder again.

"My buddies and I are gonna be making a lot of money off that fancy little rectangle of yours. But maybe you could be worth more. Oh I can see it now, you're gonna make my friends and I very rich" he said, which made Sherman's eyes go wide and start to shake where he stood. His heart was thumping rapidly in his chest from fear, and was worried at what these bandits had planned for him. Whatever it was, he could tell that it wasn't good at all.

* * *

Back in present day, Mr. Peabody had nearly torn up his entire laboratory looking for an invention of his that would help him figure out where Sherman took the WABAC. There were beakers and vials as well as tools and mechanical parts scattered all over the floor, meaning Peabody would have quite the clean up to tend to once he found what he was looking for and bring Sherman back.

"I could have sworn I put it right here" Mr. Peabody said to himself as he kept on looking vigorously for the hidden invention. Eventually he finally found what he was looking for, a metal cube with a combination lock keeping it sealed shut. He took the box into his paws and then set it down on an empty table that was once covered with experiments in progress that now were scattered all across the floor. When Peabody entered the four-digit combination on the lock, it unlocked and opened up the box to reveal a red wristwatch-like device that looked similar to that of an Apple-Watch but was all red in color and had an antennae sticking out of the top right side of the device's frame.

"Looks like you're my only hope of bringing Sherman home" Peabody said as he placed the device on his wrist, talking to it like he were to an actual person. This watch was a prototype for an upgraded WABAC, the idea was that it would create portals that could send the wearer to a desired time period without having to enter a time machine, and it didn't require any form of fuel other than needing to be plugged in to be charged.

"Alright, now to activate the 'Find-the-WABAC' feature" the beagle said as he pressed a button down on the watch's touch screen and soon it began to project a 3D holographic map of the space-time continuum with a red dotted line that showed the direction Sherman took the WABAC. Mr. Peabody had designed this feature for the watch in case the WABAC had ever been stolen or if Sherman took it without permission.

"Oh dear, there's been a temporal storm" said Mr. Peabody in worry as he saw the area on the holographic map that displayed the temporal storm that Sherman had gotten caught in the middle of. He began to grow even more worried when he saw the direction the dotted line went, it was entirely OFF THE MAP. Deciding he had seen enough to fuel his worry for his son's well-being even more than he already was, he shut off the map.

"Please be okay, Sherman. Wherever you are" Peabody whispered to himself before he pressed another button and activated another feature on the 'Find-the-WABAC' app, and another hologram popped up. The hologram showed the year 1884 in the same font a digital clock's numbers would show the time, and below it was the words 'Midwestern United States'. Some relief came to Peabody now that he knew what period of time Sherman was in, but his worry still remained that his son could be hurt or worse.

"Would you like to visit this destination?" an automated male voice that sounded to the male version of Siri on iPhone asked on the app.

"Yes, I would" the beagle replied. The antennae on the upper right corner of the watch began to glow bright blue and projected a laser beam out of the antennae tip until it hit a solid metal wall in the lab, and a large blue swirling vortex appeared, a portal had just been created. Mr. Peabody then took in a deep breath and exhaled it before running into the portal. Once Peabody jumped through it, the portal disappeared from the wall, and the trashed lab was now empty and silent.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter two! Sherman has now landed in another dimension in the 1880's, and has been taken hostage by three jackalope bandits wearing wild west outlaw clothes and carrying guns too! And Mr. Peabody's search for Sherman has begun as well, but is unaware of what his journey will bring him. Now how is Sherman going to escape his kidnappers? That will be revealed in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Howdy! Welcome to the newest update of Tennessee Kid Cooper and Sherman! Our last update showed that a temporal storm in the space-time continuum caused him to land in another dimension in the 1880's, and has been kidnapped by a trio of jackalope outlaws, meaning Sherman has crashed landed in the wild west (literally). Mr. Peabody has also broken out the WABAC 2.0 in an attempt to locate his son and bring him home safely. Now, how's Sherman going to escape the bandits who've taken him hostage? Let's find out right now! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was now late at night, the moon and stars were out in the sky and crickets were chirping. Sherman was still tied up and gagged, sitting on a wooden log as a makeshift bench next to Daryl, while their leader, whom Sherman discovered his name was Boris, sat next to Shaun. There was a campfire built right in the middle of them while each log sat on opposite ends of it.

"I gotta say, boss, these are some pretty delicious beans. Where'd ya get these?" Daryl asked with his mouth full. He was holding a tin can full of beans that he was eating out of with a spoon.

"I stole 'em from one of them fancy politician's stagecoach. I pretended I got hit by the wheel on that coach, and then when he came on out, I pointed my gun at him and he gave me every bit of food he had" explained Boris with a smug look on his face. Sherman stared down at the can as Daryl took another spoonful of beans out of it and ate it, which caused his stomach to growl, and let out a whimper from underneath his gag which caught the attention of his captors.

"What? You ain't happy with what we gave you?" asked Shaun, pointing down to a plate that sat an inch away from the tips of Sherman's shoes. The plate had a week old half-eaten rotisserie chicken, and some parts of it were green. Sherman shook his head at this.

"Well too bad!" Boris spat out. Daryl then spoke up.

"So what do you think we should do with him?" he asked.

"I say we keep him as a rare and exotic pet. Open up a side-show attraction and have a lotta animals pay tons of money just to see him, maybe charge a little extra just to pet or feed him" suggested Shaun.

"Now that is a good idea. I can see it now, step right up and see 'The Missing Link'! Twenty-five bucks a head" Boris replied to Shaun's idea. Sherman was now staring to get scared and began screaming under his gag, and shaking his head. All three jackalopes were laughing at Sherman's reaction to being kept in a cage for the rest of his life and be treated like a feral zoo animal.

"Oh yeah. I can imagine it so clearly. This little freak's going to make us stupid rich" said Daryl as he pointed the barrel of his revolver at Sherman's shoulder. Sweat began to trickle down the boy's forehead again, but this time it wasn't from heat, it was from fearing for what they would do to him and what they would make him do. The sound of rustling caught all three bandits' attention, including Sherman's.

"What was that?" Shaun asked as he stood up from his seat on the log.

"Nothing, it's just a stray tumbleweed. Now sit back down at eat your dinner" Boris ordered, and Shaun did as told. The rustling sound was made again, and it was followed by the sound of footsteps in the dirt. All three bandits realized somebody was walking towards them, and they stood up pointing their guns in different directions.

"Whoever's out there, you better show yourself or we'll open fire on you!" Boris shouted. Nobody answered, and the three jackalopes were now trembling in fear. Sherman then felt himself get grabbed by his ropes by Boris and yanked up onto his feet.

"Take the prisoner and hide in the stagecoach. Don't come out until I give an all clear. Understand?" Boris ordered after he tossed Sherman over to Daryl.

"You got it, boss" Daryl replied and then dragged Sherman into the stagecoach and shut the door once they were both inside. Sherman was now lying on the floor of the coach and watched as Daryl pulled something out of a large sack made of green fabric. In Daryl's paws were a bottle filled with some sort of liquid, and a cloth. Using his one free paw, Daryl took off Sherman's gag, which Sherman was relieved at seeing how he could talk again.

"What is that?" the nine-year-old asked.

"This here's just gonna put ya down for a little nap, that's all" Daryl explained as he poured some of the liquid from the bottle onto the rag, dampening the cloth slightly. Sherman's eyes went wide in fear when he realized what it was, chloroform. He had only seen chloroform used by bad guys in the movies, but when he saw that it was about to be used on him by one of his kidnappers, that's when he got scared. Before Daryl could cover Sherman's mouth and nose with the dampened cloth, gunfire was heard.

"Ahh!" Daryl shouted and jumped in surprise before he landed on his butt next to Sherman on the floor. Daryl then put the damp rag on the floor next to Sherman and took his gun out of his holster.

"Don't move" the jackalope ordered the boy. Sherman, who didn't want to be hurt by the bandit, just nodded in compliance. Daryl then stood back up and opened the stagecoach door, pointing his weapon out in the open.

"Shaun? Boris? Guys?" he called out, but nobody answered him. Before he could call out for his friends again, two dead jackalopes were now dangling from the roof railings of the coach. Their eyes were closed and neither of them were moving. The sight of this was enough to make Daryl scream in horror and drop his revolver outside the stagecoach and onto the desert ground. His gaze then turned back to Sherman who was now trying to squirm away in fear, but Daryl grabbed Sherman by his ankle and dragged him back to where he was lying before.

"You're not going anywhere you hairless freak!" Daryl said as he took the chloroformed rag back into his paw and held it against Sherman's mouth and nose. Sherman struggled and squirmed trying to break free, but Daryl's paw firmly placed the cloth onto his face, and Sherman was inhaling the sweet smelling liquid that soaked the cloth little by little. A loud bang was heard that could only come from a gun firing a bullet, and Sherman felt the paw come off and the cloth came off his face. Sherman then saw Daryl fall down onto the floor.

"Hoo-Wee! Cut that closer than a ten dollar shave!" Sherman heard another voice say, he didn't recognize it. The boy's vision began to get blurry, and his eyes grew heavy, like he needed to sleep badly. He may not have inhaled all of the chloroform, but he had taken in enough to the point where he felt like he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"You okay, kid?" Sherman heard the voice say, but he didn't reply. He then felt his ropes come loose, as well as the ones holding his hands behind his back, they had been cut by whoever the voice that Sherman was hearing belonged to. Everything in Sherman's sight was all blurry, all he could see now were just shapes, shadows, and colors. After the restraints had come off, Sherman felt himself being picked up into somebody's arms.

"Ah shoot, chloroform" he heard the voice talk again. This voice wasn't like Boris, Shaun, or Daryl's, this one was kind and gentle sounding, and it also sounded very concerned for Sherman.

"Don't fight it, kid. Just close your eyes and let it put you to sleep" said the voice.

"B-But I..." Sherman tried to speak with a tired and weak voice, but the voice's owner shushed him gently.

"It's alright. You're just gonna go to sleep, nothing bad'll happen. Everything's gonna be fine, I promise" said the voice. Sherman only nodded and allowed himself to be put to sleep.

* * *

Out by where the WABAC had crashed in the middle of the desert, a blue portal opened up beside it and Mr. Peabody stepped right on out of it, his paws touching the sand on the ground the minute he exited the present through the portal. Once the white beagle had stepped down, the portal closed behind him and he looked around him to see the destroyed time machine laying in pieces.

"No" he whispered before running inside the wreckage. The interior looked just as much a wreck as it was on the exterior. Wires and broken glass littered the floor, and the control panel was in shambles too.

"Sherman! Are you alright? Sherman! Answer me!" he called out, but no reply came but echoes that bounced off the destroyed and dented walls. Worry filled the dog's head, concerned that something could have happened to Sherman, he could have been seriously hurt from the crash or even worse, dead. Realizing that he wasn't inside the wreckage, Mr. Peabody stepped back outside into the desert.

"I only hope he's okay" he said to himself before a breeze passed by, and he began to shiver. Deserts were usually cold at night as they were hot during the daytime, and if Peabody was going to try and find Sherman, he would need a set of clothes that would help keep him warm as well as help him blend in with the natives of this time period. Peabody then held the watch up and activated the 'Outfits' app, which could create an outfit for the watch's wearer whenever it was in a different time period. A hologram of Mr. Peabody popped up, and several different outfits popped up on the bottom, there were many to choose from.

"Ah, now this one I like" Mr. Peabody said when he found a red button-up shirt with dark brown pants held up by a black belt, all covered by an orange poncho with white zigzags, and atop the hologram's head was a tan colored cowboy hat. He nodded and tapped on the hologram's chest confirming that it was the outfit he wanted and it disappeared. The antennae on the watch emitted another bright blue energy beam from the tip and it hit Mr. Peabody, placing the selected clothing items on his body.

"Much better" said Mr. Peabody as he looked down at the clothes he now donned. A loud cocking noise was heard behind him, and Peabody's eyes widened in surprise to realize somebody was standing right behind him and holding a loaded gun at him. He placed his paws in the air and turned around slowly to reveal an orange-furred fox wearing a large black leather trench-coat that went all the way down to the top of his knees over a gray button-up shirt, and khaki pants with black leather boots. The fox was also wearing a black leather cowboy hat on his head that looked similar to the one Mr. Peabody was wearing.

"Please, don't rob me. I don't have anything of value on me, I promise" Mr. Peabody said, trying to reason with the fox. He then saw that the wolf had a large silver badge pinned to his coat over the left side of his chest, a silver star inside a silver circle, the words 'United States Marshall' were engraved in the circle. Peabody felt slightly better knowing that the fox he was facing wasn't a robber, but rather an official of the law, someone he could turn to and ask for help.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here sir. Please, I need..." he tried to speak, but the fox cut him off.

"A warm jail cell to sleep in for the night? I may just be able to help ya" he said as he put his gun back in his holster and reached his paw down his coat pocket to reveal some wild west sheriff's cuffs.

"Wait, what? Sir, please let me explain myself" Mr. Peabody pleaded with the fox.

"There's no explaining how you were stark nude one minute and then clothes just magically appear on ya. That's the work of witchcraft right there" said the fox as he held Peabody's paws behind his back and then securely placed the cuffs around the white beagle's wrists.

"Ow! Not so tight!" Peabody protested while the Marshall tightened the grip of the cuffs.

"Do I care? Now start walking. Town's just three miles out from here. You'll get to rest once you get put in your cell" said the fox. Instead of walking like the Marshall had just ordered, Mr. Peabody turned around to face him.

"Now just a minute! I am not going to just let you convict me over something you can't explain!" argued the beagle.

"I'm not asking again. Get walking, or else there's going to be some consequences on your part" said the fox.

"Sir, please. What's your name? Mine is Mr. Hector Peabody" Mr. Peabody said introducing himself.

"The name's Rooster, Rooster Brown. And I just said I'm not asking again" Rooster said before pulling his gun out again and pointing it at Peabody's wet black nose, which made his eyes shrink in fear and gulped when he felt the cold metal of the barrel almost touch the tip of his nose. Rooster then continued with his threat.

"Now, patience is a virtue which I don't possess. So, we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. The choice is yours, Mr. Peabody" Rooster threatened as he loaded the weapon once more.

"I will have you know, Mr. Brown that what you are doing right now is abuse of your own authority. And where I'm from, the ramifications for such a crime are very heavy. So if you know what's good for you I would suggest unloading that weapon and putting it back in your holster before I start pressing some serious charges against you" Peabody said with narrowed eyes, he didn't even care that a gun was being pointed at him, he was not going to be disrespected by someone who was supposed to be an honorable law-man.

"Hard way, huh? Fine by me" Rooster said before he hit Peabody on the forehead hard with the bottom end of his gun's handle.

"Oof!" the beagle grunted before falling unconscious into the sand with a 'THUD'. Rooster then shook his head growling as he unloaded the weapon and put it in his holster once more. After his weapon was put back where it belonged, Rooster got on one knee and picked up the unconscious Peabody and carried him over his shoulder like a duffel bag.

"Ya just had to pick the hard way, didn't you? Would have been a lot easier if ya just shut your mouth and did as you were told" Rooster whispered to himself aggressively before spitting into the sand and began walking back to town, where he would later be putting Peabody in a jail cell where he would wake up with a bruise and a very painful headache.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter three is complete! Now, Sherman has been rescued but was put to sleep by chloroform before he could thank his rescuer, or even see his face for that matter. Mr. Peabody has also arrived in this alternate universe version of the wild west, only to be arrested just for a futuristic outfit swap at the paws of a crooked U.S. Marshall. Next update, Sherman meets his rescuer and much more. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome everybody to a new chapter for 'Tennessee Kid Cooper and Sherman'. In our last update, Sherman was still a captive of the three jackalope bandits, only to be rescued by someone he didn't get a chance to see because he was knocked out by chloroform that was forced onto him by one of the bandits who were holding him captive. Mr. Peabody had also arrived in the middle of the desert where the WABAC crashed, and chose a new outfit to blend in, but doing that got him arrested by the crooked U.S. Marshall, Rooster Brown. Now, we're going to get to meet Sherman's rescuer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherman was now lying in a twin bed that leaned against a wall close to a window that the sun shone through, covered by a lone blanket, face snuggled into the white pillow. His amber eyes slowly opened upon hearing the call of a rooster, his vision slightly blurred and feeling slightly last time Sherman felt like this was when he first woke up from his tonsil removal surgery when he was eight and a half, and he hated feeling like this.

"Urrghhh. What happened?" Sherman groaned to himself as he rubbed his eyes. His vision now much more clear, and he could now see where he was. The room was a small bedroom, the only pieces of furniture residing inside were the bed that Sherman rested upon, as well as a small nightstand with a lantern right in the center.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Those guys who kidnapped me put me to sleep with some of that chloroform stuff" Sherman said out loud, recalling the events from the other night. He then remembered somebody shot and killed his captors, one of them being killed while Sherman was being drugged to sleep by them in the middle of the process, but now he wondered if he was still a hostage but to someone new? This thought made him very nervous, but he could only wait until whoever placed him here presented himself and only then would he know if they were a friend or foe.

"I wonder if whoever brought me here's outside" Sherman thought to himself as he got out from under the blanket and was now sitting on the mattress' edge. Before his foot could touch the wooden floor, the door opened up and what Sherman saw was far beyond expected. A raccoon holding a single plate walked in through the door and turned to Sherman.

"Oh. Well howdy, sleepy head! Glad to see yer okay!" he greeted happily with a big smile on his face. Sherman recognized his voice as the same voice that belonged to the one who saved him before passing out, this raccoon was indeed the one who rescued him. The auburn haired boy then took a moment to look over him, he wore a long sleeve orange button up shirt with an unbuttoned brown leather vest over it, and a yellow bandanna around his neck, gray pants on his legs, as well as brown leather boots with gold trim and spurs on his feet, a brown leather holster around his waist, a black domino mask over his eyes, and a brown bowler hat sat on top of his head. He also noticed that the raccoon had a hole-shaped wound on his right ear that could only come from a bullet. Sherman wanted to be scared of him since he didn't know what this raccoon had planned to do with him, but in his eyes he saw nothing but kindness.

"Uh yeah, I kind of was hoping this was all just a weird dream" Sherman said with an awkward smile on his face, rubbing the back of his head and letting out a nervous chuckle from in between his teeth.

"I don't blame ya there. Anybody would wanna forget getting kidnapped by those guys. I had a feeling if I didn't save ya when I did, they would have planned something dastardly for ya" said the raccoon as he walked closer to Sherman and set down the plate he had in his hands on the nightstand. Sherman then saw on the plate was a single piece of buttered toast and a small pile of scrambled eggs sitting next to it.

"You... you made me breakfast?" asked Sherman.

"Well, sure. I figured you'd be hungry after that long nap ya just took. And I can only guess the Jackalope brothers didn't feed ya while you were in their company, did they?" the raccoon asked. Sherman's stomach let out a loud and deep growl, which lead the boy to place a hand over it.

"Um, no they didn't" Sherman replied.

"Well then ya may as well eat up" the raccoon said before pushing the plate slightly closer to the edge of the nightstand. The redhead then took the plate off the nightstand and into his lap before picking up the toast and biting into it. It may have only just been buttered toast, but Sherman never thought he would love it so much that he began devouring the bread at a faster pace.

"Somebody sure is hungry" said the raccoon after letting out a chuckle. Sherman's only reply was a nod before he finished the bread and began to eat the eggs.

"How're ya feeling?" asked the raccoon as he sat down next to Sherman and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Alright, but I never expected my rescuer to be a talking raccoon" Sherman replied.

"Well I never expected the captive of the Jackalope brothers to be a... eh... I'm not really sure what'cha are if I'm being completely honest" the raccoon said.

"I'm a boy" Sherman told him.

"Yeah, I can tell. But I meant yer species, I've never seen an animal like you around these parts" said the raccoon, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Oh, I'm a human" the boy replied.

"Human, huh? Well I have to say, I've never heard of a human before. So I guess I'm in the presence of the first human ever seen in the state of Texas" the raccoon said.

"Guess that's a first for me. What's your name?" Sherman asked.

"Name's Tennessee Kid Cooper, best gunslinger around these parts" Tennessee said standing up and holding out his gloved paw out to Sherman to offer a hand-shake.

"I'm Sherman, Sherman Peabody" said the boy, taking his hand into Tennessee's to shake it.

"Well, nice to make yer acquaintance, Sherman" Tennessee said with a smile.

"Likewise, Mr. Cooper" replied Sherman politely.

"Just call me Tennessee. Mr. Cooper was the name of my pa" Tennessee insisted, which made Sherman nod in response.

"Alright" said Sherman before he swallowed the last of the scrambled eggs.

"Need something to wash those down?" Tennessee offered.

"Yeah, you got any milk or orange juice?" Sherman asked.

"Sure do. Freshly squeezed too" said Tennessee before walking out of the bedroom, with Sherman following closely behind him. Outside the bedroom was the interior workings of a clock-tower, a large circular clock was inside one of the walls, and several gears were against the clock, making the hands move. On the ground floor, below the clock's inner workings was a small living space that had a table with two wooden chairs, a tiny kitchen, a metal safe the size of the nightstand in the room he was in, and a red velvet leather couch.

"Nice place you got here" Sherman complimented as he sat down at the table.

"Thanks. And the best part, nobody knows I'm living up here so I ain't got any rent to pay" said Tennessee before pouring some orange juice into a small glass and handed it to his human guest.

"That sounds really cool" Sherman said before taking a sip of the drink he was given. Once he was done, he turned to Tennessee and asked him another question.

"So, where am I exactly?" Sherman asked.

"Well you're in Cottonmouth Bluff, Texas, son" said Tennessee. Sherman then saw a window and walked over to it to see a small town with many different animals walking up and down the streets, minding their own business. The town itself looked a lot like any town out of a western movie like 'True Grit' or 'The Magnificent Seven', only with animals instead of humans. Sherman was in awe, he had never seen anything like it in his life. Having a talking dog for a father was amazing, but being in an alternate universe where humans don't exist and only animals live? He thought it was the coolest thing ever.

"Say, Sherman. How old are ya?" the boy heard Tennessee ask.

"Oh, I'm nine and a half. Why?" asked Sherman, turning his head to face Tennessee.

"Ya look pretty young to be out here all by yerself" said the raccoon, looking a bit concerned why such a young child was out all on his own without any parents with him.

"That's because I ran away from home" Sherman said, seeing no point in lying to Tennessee.

"Ran away? Why? Did something happen?" said Tennessee as he got up from the table and walked over to Sherman.

"Yeah, between me and Mr. Pea... my dad" said Sherman.

"What happened? He didn't hurt ya, did he?" asked Tennessee, looking all around Sherman's body for any signs of abuse. If there was one thing Tennessee hated, it was someone who abused their right to be called a parent to inflict harm upon their own children. That really made his blood boil.

"No, it was nothing like that" Sherman said, reassuring Tennessee that nobody abused him.

"Then what was it?" asked Tennessee. Sherman then sighed and looked sadly down at his feet.

"It's... kind of a long story" the boy answered. Seeing how sad Sherman looked, Tennessee could tell that he must really not want to talk about it. When he saw that some tears were coming down Sherman's cheeks, he felt guilty for bringing up what he thought was a sensitive topic for Sherman to talk about.

"Hey now, don't cry. I didn't mean to touch a nerve there. I'm sorry" Tennessee said as he pulled out a handkerchief out his pocket and began to gently wipe the tears from the boy's eyes and off his cheeks.

"Ya don't have to tell me right now. You can tell me whenever you feel like yer ready, alright?" Tennessee asked. Sherman looked to him with a smile and only gave a nod to answer him.

"Okay. Now blow" Tennessee said as he held the handkerchief up to Sherman's nose. The redhead then blew into the handkerchief and Tennessee pulled it away, giving Sherman a small smile and a pat on his shoulder.

"Atta boy. Better?" he asked.

"Better" Sherman answered. He now knew he could trust Tennessee, he wasn't like the Jackalope brothers, he was the kindest animal he had met, not to mention he did save him. Tennessee then spotted something out the window and looked down at it.

"What is it?" Sherman asked. Tennessee saw a basset hound wearing a sheriff's deputy's uniform walking into the saloon.

"Somebody I'm looking for just walked into the bar over there" Tennessee answered.

"Oh, can I come with you?" asked Sherman. The raccoon then looked at Sherman's attire and gave an uneasy look.

"Well, sure but ya can't be walking around dressed like that" Tennessee said. Sherman then looked down at his Susan B. Anthony school uniform, he didn't really understand what was wrong with them.

"What's wrong with my school uniform?" Sherman asked.

"It sticks out like a sore thumb. A lot of animals are going to be saying ya dress funnier than a two-headed rattlesnake" said Tennessee. Sherman busted out laughing at Tennessee's comment.

"What?" he asked, confused as to why Sherman was laughing.

"Sorry, you just... what you said was funny" Sherman said in between laughs before he stopped.

"Glad to know ya think my little one-liners are funny. But seriously though, ya gotta change your clothes if yer gonna to be walking out and about town" Tennessee said before he got an idea and walked towards a large wooden chest and opened it up. After a short while of digging, Tennessee pulled a small light blue long-sleeve button-up shirt, a small brown leather vest, black pants, a red bandanna, a brown belt, and dark brown leather cowboy boots.

"These were my old clothes I wore as a little kid. They don't really fit me anymore, but I'm sure they'll fit ya pretty good" Tennessee told him before handing him the clothes. Sherman then went back inside the bedroom he woke up in and swapped his uniform for the clothes that Tennessee had given him. After a few minutes, Sherman walked out wearing the new outfit, and the red bandanna was tied around his neck like Tennessee's own yellow bandanna was.

"How do I look?" Sherman asked, turning around where he stood to show Tennessee the full outfit.

"I'll be darned, ya look pretty good" said Tennessee, complimenting how well Sherman pulled off the outfit that he gave him. Now he didn't stand out so much anymore (save for the fact he was a human), and he was dressed like many other animals who lived in Cottonmouth Bluff.

"Thanks, Tennessee" Sherman replied.

"Well, I suppose we should be headin' out right about now" Tennessee said, but then before he can head out the door, he remembered something.

"Oh shoot. I almost forgot Old Blue!" he said before running into another room.

"Old Blue?" asked Sherman with a raised eye. Tennessee came out of the room holding a revolver rifle with a polished wooden handle with a gold hook on the other end of it.

"That's Old Blue?" asked Sherman.

"Sure is. She used to be my pa's, but she was given to me on my sixteenth birthday" said Tennessee before he mounted the weapon on his back. Sherman smiled at the idea that Tennessee still had a part of his father with him even though he was no longer with him (or at least he thought).

"So, ready?" asked Tennessee with his paws in his pockets.

"Yeah" Sherman confirmed and the two of them walked out the front door and down the stairs that lead to the lower levels of the clock tower and right into town.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have chapter four! Now Sherman knows Tennessee Kid Cooper was his rescuer, and has given him a place to sleep, clothes, and breakfast (something his kidnappers never gave him). Sherman really seems to like Tennessee, and Tennessee is taking a liking to Sherman, their friendship is off to a very good start in this story. Who's that dog that Tennessee saw walking into the saloon though? And what's he following him for? The next update reveals all. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, welcome to the newest update of Tennessee Kid Cooper and Sherman. In the last update, Sherman got to meet Tennessee Kid Cooper, the kindhearted raccoon gunslinger who rescued him from the Jackalope brothers who captured him. Sherman has also been given a new set of clothes to blend in with the people/animals from the time period he currently is residing in so he can accompany Tennessee to the saloon to find a basset hound sheriff's deputy, but what reason does he have for wanting to follow this dog? **

**Before we begin this chapter, want to make something clear, the story written by the user s82161 "Tennessee Kid Cooper and Adam Strange" was written without my permission to borrow sourse material from my story. I told him I was not comfortable with it since somebody had copied from me and took characrers from me without my permission before. He would not accept no for an answer, and acted very immature and rudely about it. **

**He went as far as to use foul language and threatening to "Become my worst nightmare" if I didn't give him what he wanted. He blamed his poor behavior on having austism, and I should let you know I am austistic as well! I was diagnosed when I was three years old. Blaming your poor behavior on a disability is unacceptable, and it's people like him that give people like me, my girlfriend, and my other good friend "No Guns Only Roses" a bad rep. **

**I urge my friends and followers to report him for using my story's source material without my consent, and as well as using crass language against me because I wouldn't give him what he wanted. And I also urge you to block him as well after you report him, for he will try to turn my true friends I've made on this site against me just for my right to say no to something I was uncomfortable with.**

**Now, we can begin. Enjoy! **

* * *

**(Start playing 'Ain't No Easy Way' by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club as you read this next part of the story)**

Sherman walked by Tennessee's side as they both walked through the quiet peaceful town of Cottonmouth Bluff. Tennessee kept a close eye on Sherman to make sure nothing unexpected happened to him, and also had a small smile on his face as he saw Sherman look around the town in awe. Sherman was completely wonder-struck at this very moment, he had never seen so many intelligent animals living much like humans would in his own universe.

"How ya like it here so far?" Tennessee asked.

"Kind of feels strange since I'm the only human here, but at the same time it's pretty awesome" said Sherman in response.

"Well, as long as we're out and about, how about I give you a little tour?" the raccoon offered. Sherman just nodded and watched as Tennessee pointed over to one of the establishments.

"To start off, over there's the barber shop. Closest shave you'll ever know, and the greatest quality shoe-shine in town" Tennessee began. Animals were sitting on the porch on chairs as an armadillo was polishing their boots. Sherman then saw a wagon carrying several bottles of a liquid that looked like olive-oil and a skunk with a big bushy mustache was trying to peddle it to other animals.

"That right there's Doctor Faraday's cart. He ain't really a doctor though" said Tennessee.

"Then why does he call himself that?" asked Sherman.

"To make his 'Miracle Elixir' sound more authentic sounding than it looks. It's supposed to cure ya any ongoing stomach ailments you may have. I've tried a bottle once, but all it did was make me throw the entire thing up" Tennessee explained.

"So it's not actually genuine stomach medicine?" Sherman asked.

"Yup. I found out what goes into making it a few days later. It's just a mixture of backwash from horse troughs and rattlesnake bile" the raccoon told him. Sherman put a hand over his mouth and puffed his cheeks like a frog would to display his disgust at what Tennessee had told him about the product the con-artist skunk was trying to peddle.

"Exactly. I try to tell other animals not to waste their time with it unless they want to get sick, but nobody ever listens" Tennessee said as he kept on walking down the road with Sherman by his side.

"Over there's the sheriff's office, it rests right in between the post office and the Sleepy Hollow Motel right over there" Tennessee pointed, showing Sherman the tiny little building that sat between two larger buildings. On top of that tiny building was a metal star that was painted gold and the word 'Sheriff' was right underneath it in gold metal letters.

"That big red barn right there's the school-house. And it looks like the kids are having recess right now" said Tennessee as he directed Sherman to look at the school yard. He noticed some animal children playing cowboys and outlaws while others played jump-rope or hop-scotch. The two passed by the grocer's store, and a theater where many would gather to watch a show performed by a theater-troupe of town folk.

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

"And here we are. The saloon, where many animals come here to have a nice meal, drink, gamble, you name it. Every now and again a bunch of shady folks come here, some are just passing by, while others are just asking for trouble" Tennessee explained while the two stood right outside the establishment.

"Well, what are we doing here then?" asked Sherman with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"A deputy of the local sheriff just walked in. I've got some business to settle with him. Shouldn't take long though, once we find him and take care of things, we can head back to the clock tower" Tennessee said, patting Sherman on the back before walking up the steps into the saloon. Sherman then followed him inside and saw the inside was half-empty but a few animals were enjoying some food, a drink, or playing poker or betting money at a roulette table.

"Stay close, alright?" Tennessee asked almost like a parent telling their own child not to run off. Sherman just nodded and stayed close to Tennessee as he walked up to the counter of the bar where a hare was cleaning a glass mug.

"Well howdy strangers" said the hare as he finished cleaning up the glass and set it on the bar's polished hardwood counter.

"Howdy" Tennessee and Sherman replied to the hare in unison before the two looked at each other. Tennessee then pointed his finger at Sherman with a large smile.

"Jinx! Ya owe me a sarsaparilla!" exclaimed Tennessee. Sherman on the other hand looked confused.

"What's a sarsaparilla?" asked Sherman. The raccoon's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped in shock.

"What is a sarsaparilla? Kid, this is a problem that I cannot just go on un-rectified!" Tennessee declared before turning to the hare who was running the bar.

"Excuse me good sir. Two sarsaparillas please. One for me, the other for my little buddy" Tennessee politely asked while patting Sherman atop his head, which caused Sherman to let out a small chuckle with a smile on his face.

"And how big a glass would ya like those in?" the hare asked.

"Pints, please" Tennessee replied. And with that, the hare left to prepare the drinks.

"Thanks, Tennessee. But what is a sarsaparilla?" asked Sherman.

"A sarsaparilla is one of the best drinks you'll ever have in yer entire life, kid. I remember when I had my first sarsaparilla back when I was just a youngin' like yerself, one of the best memories of my childhood" Tennessee told him. Sherman then remembered something, what they came here to do.

"Wait, what about the deputy?" asked Sherman.

"Just keep yer eyes peeled, buddy. I'm pretty sure he'll show his ugly mug again around this place" Tennessee answered. The two then saw two pint-sized glass mugs placed in front of them by the hare who was serving them.

"There ya boys go, two fresh cold sarsaparillas. Enjoy" the hare said before walking to the other end of the bar to serve somebody else. Sherman then took the mug into his hand and looked down to see the cold brown liquid inside it and made a fizzing noise like soda-pop.

"What are ya waiting for? Drink up, little buddy" Tennessee kindly urged, wanting his new friend to try the beverage that was in his hand.

"There's no alcohol in this, is there?" Sherman asked.

"Oh no, not at all. Drink too much though and you'll get a massive stomach-ache that's so bad you'll have to sleep it off until noon the next day" said Tennessee, reassuring him that the drink didn't have any alcohol in it.

"Well, alright" the boy said before he put the mug's edge up to his lips and allowed the fluid to enter his mouth. What Sherman was tasting turned out to be better than expected, it tasted so much like root beer. He smiled and nodded in approval of the taste before turning to Tennessee.

"This is really good. It tastes like root beer!" Sherman said before taking another sip.

"Root beer? Is that some kind of drink back where wherever yer from?" Tennessee asked.

"Uh-huh" was all Sherman said with a mouth-full of the fizzy beverage. The raccoon then spotted someone coming out of the saloon restroom, it was the basset hound sheriff's deputy whom he followed here. Tennessee kept a close eye on him as he walked over to the bar and began speaking to the hare that served him and Sherman and began to listen in on the conversation he was having with the bartender.

"I'm here to discuss business with Lady Miriam?" asked the dog.

"Oh, of course. She's waiting for ya upstairs, Sam" said the hare before the dog, who's name was now revealed to be Sam walked up the stairs and onto the upper railings of the saloon. Tennessee pulled out seven dollars from his pocket and set it on the counter next to his mug of sarsaparilla before getting up from the bar and slowly began to follow Sam up the stairs. Sherman then noticed Tennessee going up the stairs, as well as taking his revolver rifle off his back and began loading six bullets into the chamber. Sherman got off the bar-stool and ran after Tennessee.

"Tennessee? What are you doing?" Sherman asked.

"Getting ready to catch that good-for-nothing deputy off-guard" said Tennessee as he continued slowly walking up the stairs. Sherman was now in shock, the raccoon who saved his life was getting ready to hold an officer of the law at gunpoint?

"But he works for the sheriff, remember? He's supposed to be a good guy, why are you trying to hurt him?" Sherman demanded to know.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to take whatever money he's got from him" Tennessee explained. Sherman was now scared that he was in the company of a real-life wild west outlaw who robbed others for money. Tennessee then peeked his eye through the keyhole of the doors on the upper levels of the saloon.

"Empty" Tennessee whispered to himself before moving onto the next door and peeking his eye through that door's keyhole, but nobody was there.

"Nope" said Tennessee before making his way to the third door. Once he began to look through the keyhole, he saw Sam speaking with a female cat in an extravagant dress and a gold locket dangling around her neck on a chain of pearls.

"Bingo" Tennessee said when spotting them. Sherman then stood in front of the door and held his arms out.

"Sherman, what are you doing?" the raccoon asked, confused by the human boy's actions.

"I can't let you go off robbing innocent animals, it's not right, Tennessee" Sherman said.

"You don't understand Sherman" said Tennessee before gently nudging him to the side and knocked on the door using the gold-hook end of Old Blue.

"Who is it?" a female voice asked from the other end of the door. No doubt it belonged to the cat who was in there with Sam.

"Housekeeping" said Tennessee in a high pitched voice to make it sound like it wasn't him.

"Come back later! We're busy in here!" shouted a rough male voice that Tennessee could tell was Sam's.

"Wasn't asking permission, deputy" Tennessee said in his own voice with a stern tone before kicking down the door with his boot. Sherman's eyes went wide at what Tennessee just did and followed the raccoon inside as he held the gun at Sam. What Sherman saw next really shocked him, Sam was holding a pistol to the cat's belly while he had his other paw gripping onto her locket, looking like he was getting ready to yank it off her neck. This could only be the 'Lady Miriam' that the deputy claimed to have business with.

"Tennessee Kid Cooper!?" Sam exclaimed in shock.

"Take yer dirty paw off the locket and drop yer weapon, Sam" Tennessee ordered as he placed his index finger on the trigger of the gun.

"H-Hey now! This lady and I are conducting some business that just so happens to be none of yours!" Sam said, defending his actions.

"When scum like you robs an innocent unarmed animal, I make it my business" Tennessee said before using his thumb to pull back on the gun's loading mechanism and the weapon made a clicking noise. Sherman understood what was happening now, Tennessee was robbing a corrupt officer and stopping a robbery in progress.

"He didn't hurt ya, did he miss?" Tennessee asked, worried about the safety of the cat Sam was robbing.

"No, he didn't touch me until he put his paw on my mother's locket" Miriam said.

"Yer mother's? And is she still alive by any chance?" asked Tennessee.

"No, sir. She died when I was fourteen of lung cancer, and she gave me this locket on her death-bed" she explained. Tennessee's eyes narrowed and his teeth were grinding against each other, a growl escaping in between said teeth as he turned back to face Sam.

"Trying to steal someone else's family heirloom? Now it just got even more personal" the raccoon said as he took a step closer towards Sam. The basset hound then dropped the gun onto the hardwood floor and put his paws above his head while backing away slowly.

"Come on now, these are the sheriff's orders, not mine. If anything, take it up with the sheriff" Sam begged, trying to deflect the blame for his crime onto his superior.

"Oh I'm going to take care of your money-hungry two-faced lying cheat you call a sheriff later. Right now, I caught ya red-handed in attempting to rob someone, so why don't we focus on that and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, shall we?" Tennessee said as he walked closer and had Sam backed up against the wall.

"Now empty them" the raccoon ordered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"I think he's talking about your pockets, sir" Sherman interjected himself.

"Stay out of this ya little freak. This is between grown-ups, ya understand?" Sam scolded. All this got for Sam was a stomp on the foot by Tennessee's boot which made him howl like a feral dog would, and then whacked across the jaw with Old Blue which sent him down to the floor.

"Nobody talks to my friend like that and gets away with it. Now I'm not asking again, empty yer pockets of any other money ya stole" Tennessee demanded while pointing the end of Old Blue's barrel at Sam's chin.

"Alright, fine. You win" said Sam as he stood back up and began to empty his pockets. Sherman's eyes went wide as he saw Sam took out three wads of dollar bills from each pocket, all six making a 'Thud' noise as they hit the floor.

"Pick-pocketing again, huh Sam? You crooks never change" said Tennessee as he picked the six wads of dollar bills up and put them into his own pocket.

"Oh, I'm a crook? Kind of hypocritical considering there's a $10,000 bounty on yer head for robbing law enforcement and yer past bank robberies" said Sam.

"I ain't robbing no banks no more, Sam. I only rob crooked law-men and criminals like your boss. I guess you can say I had a change of heart and decided to actually follow my family's legacy" said Tennessee as he unloaded the gun and put it behind his back again. Sherman began flashing-back to the day he got in trouble for trying to take back Corey's action figure from Tommy, he actually began to smile when he saw Tennessee robbing Sam now, he wished he was like Tennessee when he faced Tommy on the playground that day at school.

"Doesn't mean yer not a criminal, Cooper. It's too late for ya to seek redemption" said Sam as he felt Tennessee escort him to a chair in the corner and began to tie him up with his own lasso he had attached to his belt.

"See, that's where you'd be wrong, Sam. It's never too late to become a better person" Tennessee said before walking towards the gun that Sam dropped and picked it up into his hand. He opened up the chamber and emptied it of all the bullets inside before walking over to the window.

"Bad little boys, shouldn't play with guns" said the raccoon as he tossed the weapon out the window. Tennessee then walked over to the cat and handed her one of the wads of dollar bills that Sam had in his pocket and then looked into her eyes.

"Get outta here. Yer safe now" said Tennessee. Miriam just smiled and nodded before giving the raccoon a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you" she said gratefully before running out of the room. Tennessee blushed and placed his paw on where she had just kissed him.

"Wow, she kissed you for saving her?" Sherman asked.

"Yessir! That's just one of the perks of the job, Sherman" said Tennessee. Sherman then saw Tennessee less like a regular outlaw, and more like a vigilante outlaw who fought for justice and only stole from bad guys, somebody that someone would want to grow up to be like. Sherman then watched as Tennessee walked over to Sam who was angry that his would-be-victim got away with her locket still on her neck all because Tennessee Kid Cooper got on his way.

"The sheriff's gonna get ya for this, Cooper" Sam threatened.

"Maybe it's time ya had a nap, wouldn't ya think? When you'll wake up, you'll feel a little less grouchy, sound good?" Tennessee said before punching Sam right across the face so hard that he went unconscious and limped forward in the chair he was tied to.

"That'll put him out for a while, now let's get out of here" Tennessee said, but before he and Sherman could leave, they saw a Jack-Rabbit blocking their path. His fur was dark grey with a scar running down his left eye, which was pale, gray, and lifeless compared to his other eye which was green and wearing a tan long-sleeve button-up shirt underneath a brown leather vest with a gold star pinned over where his heart is, as well as black pants, and brown leather boots.

"Well whaddya know? Tennessee Kid Cooper's back in town" said the rabbit. Sherman was frightened at the sight of how menacing the rabbit looked and backed away slowly until Tennessee stepped up in front of him.

"Sheriff Wicket R. Warwick. Ain't this a nice little surprise" said Tennessee in a sarcastic tone of voice. Sherman saw the gold star pinned on his vest and could tell that this rabbit was the corrupt sheriff that Tennessee was talking about. And now, he had the raccoon and human trapped in the room.

* * *

**A/N: Now we know Tennessee is a wild west era Robin Hood that robs from crooked law-men and criminals who prey on the weak and defenseless, which reminds Sherman of when he tried to help someone only to get in trouble. Next update, we'll get to see their escape from Sheriff Wicket, and an update on how Mr. Peabody is doing. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Everybody ready? Because we've got an all new chapter of 'Tennessee Kid Cooper and Sherman' just for you available for reading. In the last update, Sherman got to see everything Cottonmouth Bluff has to offer, as well as getting to try a sarsaparilla for the first time! Sherman also learned Tennessee is an outlaw who robs from only criminals and corrupt law enforcement, which was shown when he stopped a deputy of the local sheriff from robbing an innocent animal. Now, Sherman and Tennessee are face to face with the corrupt sheriff, Sheriff Wicket. Now we'll not only get to see the outcome of this encounter, but also what happened to Mr. Peabody as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tennessee had his eyes narrowed as he stared at the corrupt sheriff, with Sherman still standing right beside him. Wicket's one live eye caught a glimpse of Sherman and chuckled before placing his paw on his hip where his pistol was sheathed in it's holster.

"Didn't know ya made friends with freaks, Cooper" said Wicket.

"Hey!" Sherman interjected. Tennessee only stepped in front of Sherman and loaded Old Blue again before pointing it at the dead-eyed jack-rabbit.

"He ain't no freak, Warwick, and you'd best apologize for what ya just said about him" said Tennessee. All this got out of Wicket was a cackle.

"Apologize? Last I checked, I'm the sheriff, and sheriffs don't have to apologize for anything" said Wicket.

"You're not a real sheriff, Warwick. You're just a lying and cheating, good for nothing gambler who just won the sheriff's badge in a poker game" said Tennessee, not backing down or lowering his weapon, spite in his voice as he spoke. Sherman was now shocked to learn that Wicket wasn't the real sheriff, but just a pretender who took the badge and title while gambling. Wicket then withdrew his revolver from his holster and twirled it on his finger like a cowboy from a western movie as he slowly approached the two.

"Since I started wearing the badge this town's never been safer" Wicket argued.

"You rob and oppress innocent animals who live here. Not to mention you bully the mayor into letting you do whatever you want without consequence" Tennessee spat at him. He and Sherman backed away the closer Wicket got to them.

"That's just your opinion, Cooper" said Wicket as he opened up his gun's chamber and began to load it with six gold bullets.

"It's not an opinion if it's the truth! We just caught your deputy trying to rob someone, and he said he was following YOUR orders!" Sherman exclaimed, pointing to the unconscious Sam who was still tied up in the corner. When Wicket saw this, he could feel his blood boiling, and growls of anger began escaping through gritted teeth.

"You did this? You two just booked yourselves a permanent stay in the stony-lonesome ya filthy little..." Wicket was about to continue but was cut off by Tennessee.

"Threats ain't worth SPIT, sheriff!" the raccoon said as he and Sherman were almost against the wall and close enough to the open window. Tennessee then saw a rope was tied above the window from the outside and got an idea. A coy smile appeared on the raccoon's face and then spotted an oil-lamp sitting on top of the nightstand and he picked it up.

"What are ya doing, Cooper?" asked Wicket. He tossed the lamp up in the air and fired a bullet, causing the entire thing to explode in his face. Nothing was set on fire, but Wicket did fall down on his back from the shock of Tennessee's actions as well as the brightness of the flash. Sherman turned his head away so that his eyes wouldn't have to take in the bright light, but he turned back once it was over.

"Time to go, Sherman!" Tennessee said before he snatched Sherman up and knocked the bed onto it's side. Wicket then got back up and began to fire at Sherman and Tennessee, but the mattress took the bullets instead, serving as a shield to protect them. Tennessee then jumped out the window with Sherman still in his one free arm, and used the hook end of his rifle to grab onto the rope tied to the outside top of the window, and slid right down it until they landed safely on the ground.

"Ya alright?" Tennessee asked as he let Sherman down.

"I'm fine. Now what?" Sherman replied. Both of them looked back up to the window when they heard Wicket's anger-filled cry.

"We run. Wicket will have our hides in the slammer if he catches us" said the raccoon.

"Right" Sherman said in agreement before running down the alleyway between the saloon and another building. Tennessee then spotted some barrels and ran over to them. He took the lids off two of them and saw they were empty and hallow.

"Perfect. Come on, hide in here" Tennessee said before hopping inside it and placing the lid atop his head. Sherman did the same thing with the second barrel and hid inside it. Sherman's barrel had a small circular hole in the side which allowed him to peek through and see what was going on on the outside of the barrel. He then saw the crooked sheriff Wicket come out the saloon, looking angrier than he had ever seen anybody, and began screaming.

"COOPER! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" shouted Wicket before running off down the street.

"Psst! Is he gone?" Sherman heard a voice ask, it was Tennessee.

"Yeah, I just saw him run off" Sherman replied before he pushed the lid of the barrel off and stuck his upper body out.

"That was close" the redhead said in relief. He then saw Tennessee's barrel's lid come off and the raccoon outlaw came out and got out the barrel completely.

"You're telling me. That was closer than a circus clown juggling straight razors" said Tennessee. Sherman laughed at Tennessee's ridiculous comparison. Even though it was the second time Sherman found the raccoon's one-liners funny, the laugh made Tennessee smile, nobody's ever laughed at his clever one-liners and comparisons before except for Sherman, so this to him was the highlight of his whole day.

"You found that funny too, huh?" asked Tennessee. Sherman only nodded, trying to contain his laughter to try and give his new friend an answer.

"Good to know ya got a laugh out of it. Come on, let's get back to the hide-out, before Wicket comes back with more deputies" said Tennessee. He then took the human's hand and lead him down a secret way behind the establishments in the town that would keep them out of the public eye and avoid being spotted by the corrupt sheriff. Eventually, the two made it back to the clock tower safely.

* * *

Peabody woke up lying on a cold hardwood floor, his vision was blurry and he could barely make out anything despite the fact he still had on his glasses. Once his vision was back to normal, he saw his paws were tied in front of him, not with cuffs, but with some course rope and he was inside a jail cell somewhere with only a metal bunk that hung from the back wall by some chains.

"What the? Where am I?" Peabody asked as he tried to sit up despite his paws being tied.

"You're in the slammer, mutt" he heard a voice said. Peabody then saw Rooster standing outside the iron bars of the cell with his paws on his hips.

"You? What am I doing here?" asked Mr. Peabody in an outraged voice.

"How about resisting arrest and refusing to answer my questions? Sound about right?" said the fox with a smirk. Peabody then let out an annoyed groan and rolled his eyes at the response that Rooster had given him.

"Listen, I understand why seeing something that you can't explain can confuse you, but it doesn't mean you get to pistol whip the person responsible and then lock them up" said the white beagle. Rooster then stayed quiet for a while and then spat on the floor before reaching his paw down his pocket. Peabody got nervous as he did this, he was worried that what he was pulling out a weapon.

"I suppose you're right" Rooster admitted before pulling a set of keys out his pocket and then inserted one into the cell door's lock which opened it. The fox then approached Mr. Peabody and then pulled out a large Bowie knife from the inside of his trench coat and then sliced off the dog's ropes that bound his paw's together.

"I'm man enough to say that's my bad" Rooster said as he put his knife back in the coat's inner pockets and then helped Peabody up onto his feet.

"Thank you, sir" said Peabody as he rubbed his wrists that were sore from being tied too tightly, and there were imprints of the rope in the skin beneath his fur, which meant the ropes were binding them together for a while. Rooster then guided Mr. Peabody out of the jail cell and into a room in the back that only had a desk right in the middle, and a type-writer and half-melted candle sat right on top of it.

"Please, sit" said Rooster, encouraging his guest to sit on the chair in front of the desk. Peabody did as asked and watched as the fox sat on the opposite end.

"Now, if ya don't mind I'd like to ask you those questions I attempted to ask you before" said Rooster as he put a piece of paper in the type-writer and looked at the beagle as he awaited a response from him. Peabody knew he didn't want a repeat of what happened last night, his head still slightly hurt from the pistol-whipping that the Marshall gave him, so he decided to do as he asked.

"Yes, of course, sir" said Mr. Peabody without any hesitation.

"Alright, so can ya please tell me how ya magically made some clothes appear on you?" Rooster asked.

"I actually have this watch, and it allows me to not only travel through time, but it can give me attire from the time period I am currently in" said Peabody.

"You ain't pulling my leg here, are ya?" asked Rooster. What he just heard sounded absolutely ridiculous and unbelievable.

"I swear to you, Mr. Brown..." Peabody said, but the fox then stopped him in mid-sentence to correct him.

"Rooster's fine, thank ya very much" said Rooster.

"Fine, I swear to you, Rooster that I am telling you the truth" said the beagle. Rooster then groaned and began typing down what Mr. Peabody had just told him onto the piece of paper that was set in the type-writer.

"And your name?" asked Rooster.

"Peabody. Mr. Hector Peabody" Peabody replied. Once that answer was typed down, Rooster moved on to the next question.

"Ya mentioned time travel, correct? Say I do believe ya, are ya saying you're from the future?" asked the Marshall.

"Yes I am, I came here because I am looking for my son. He's run away from home" Peabody explained, now getting a very sullen look on his face.

"May I ask why, exactly?" Rooster asked.

"I yelled at him and threatened to punish him when he actually did nothing wrong. He got blamed for something a bully did and he tried to tell me what really happened, but I didn't listen" said Peabody, now sounding very ashamed of himself.

"Sounds like he had a pretty darn good reason for running away. I'd probably be scorning my own pa for the rest of his life if he did something like that to me" said Rooster, which only added to Mr. Peabody's guilt for what he did.

"I need to find him, he's out there somewhere and something bad might have happened" said the beagle, pleading for help.

"Ah, I see now. Ya need my help to find yer boy?" Rooster asked. All Peabody did was nod with glossy tear-filled eyes. The fox then pulled a notepad out from his coat, and a ball-point pen.

"Care to tell me what he looks like?" asked the Marshall. Peabody's ears perked up at the sound of this, he felt happy that someone was going to help him find his darling boy.

"Y-Yes sir. He's got red hair atop his head, black circular framed glasses, amber eyes, peachy-white skin, and wearing a private school uniform" Peabody said, describing Sherman's appearance in every detail he could give. Rooster on the other hand looked confused and raised an eye at him.

"That doesn't sound like a dog, Mr. Peabody" Rooster said as he stopped taking notes on the pad.

"Well uh, that's because he's not. He's a human" Peabody replied.

"A what?" asked the fox.

"I should also mention we come from another dimension as well. Where animals never evolved, and a race known as humans have become the superior species" the beagle nervously explained. Rooster let out a groan and face-pawed himself.

"This is just one of those days, ain't it?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Back at the clock tower in Cottonmouth Bluff, it was now nighttime and Sherman had been given a very delicious dinner by Tennessee. Now, Sherman was just finishing up his own dinner, and his plate was completely clean of any food.

"That was really delicious, Tennessee. I don't think I've ever had steak this good before" Sherman said, complimenting the raccoon outlaw's cooking skills.

"Why thank ya very much, Sherman. Haven't had the luxury of cooking for anybody else but myself before. So I'm grateful to know that ya like how my food tastes" Tennessee said as he stood up from the table and took the empty plate before walking over to a bucket full of water and began to dunk it in and clear off the crumbs and stains off the plate with a wet rag that sat inside the bucket. His ears twitched when he picked up the sound of a yawn, and he could tell it was coming from Sherman.

"Ya getting tired, kid?" asked Tennessee. Sherman only nodded while rubbing his tired eyes. He then decided he could clean the dishes later, right now he should probably put Sherman to bed, he saw on the large clock that it was almost nine o'clock at night.

"C'mon, let's get ya to bed" Tennessee gently said as he guided Sherman back to the bedroom he woke up in earlier that morning. Once inside the bedroom, Sherman saw the only thing giving the room any light was a fire inside the lantern on the nightstand. Tennessee then helped Sherman take the red bandanna off his neck, as well as unbutton and remove the black leather vest and remove his dark brown leather boots from his feet.

"Don't want these giving ya any problems while you're sleeping" said Tennessee and then set them inside one of the lower drawers of the nightstand, and then set the boots right by the door. The raccoon then helped Sherman into bed and tucked him in.

"Tennessee?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah?" replied Tennessee.

"You said Wicket wasn't the real sheriff. What happened to the real one?" asked the boy. Tennessee then sat on the edge of the bed and looked to the boy.

"Wicket R. Warwick is known to be a notorious gambler and gold thief. One day he came into town looking to steal whatever riches the innocent animals who lived here had, the sheriff kept demanding he leave but Warwick wasn't going to budge so easily, so he proposed a poker match between the two of them. If the sheriff won, Wicket would leave empty handed, but if Wicket won, the sheriff would give up his position as sheriff and leave town forever" Tennessee explained. Sherman could guess who won, given how Wicket was the one wearing the sheriff's clothes and badge.

"So he's just going around using his title to take advantage of other people and take their money?" asked Sherman.

"Pretty much. I've been the one who's catching his so-called 'deputies' in the act of robbing other animals for their money or valued personal belongings like that one lady's locket" the raccoon told him. Sherman now felt very angry at how Wicket was just going around and taking advantage of the weak and defenseless and nobody but Tennessee was willing to stand up and protect them.

"That's not right! Somebody has to do something!" Sherman exclaimed as he sat up in his bed. Tennessee understood why Sherman was angry, and he could remember that he himself was just as angry as the human child when he saw the sheriff walk out of town in shame without his badge and everyone had to watch as he did so.

"I know, and the sheriff's been sending his cronies out to rob even more poor animals as of recently. Makes me wish someone would step in and say that they've had enough. But I'm all by myself out there, nobody's around to help me" said Tennessee. Sherman then felt bad that nobody else besides Tennessee was willing to fight back against sheriff Wicket. His eyes widened and his smile grew as he got an idea.

"Wait a minute! What if I could help you?" asked Sherman. Tennessee's ears perked up and he turned to the boy in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" asked the raccoon.

"What if I were to help you in stopping the sheriff and his minions? Having a partner would certainly help wouldn't it?" Sherman explained. Tennessee gave a light chuckle, thinking that the boy was joking, but then he stopped when he saw that Sherman wasn't laughing with him.

"You're serious?" Tennessee asked.

"Yes. I don't want to just watch those deputies get away with taking other's money just because their boss says it's okay! I want to help you, Tennessee" Sherman urged the raccoon to try and let him help out in his heists. Tennessee was silent for a few minutes as he began to think it over with himself.

"Alright, you can help" Tennessee told Sherman, which earned a cheer of victory from the boy.

"But if you're gonna become an outlaw like me, you're gonna need proper training" said Tennessee. Sherman understood, Tennessee had been an outlaw for all his life and Sherman was new to the whole concept of being a wild west era robin hood, so he was going to be needing some help from someone who had a lot of experience, and Tennessee was more than fit to be his mentor. Tennessee then left the room for a brief moment but then came back with a small bundle, wrapped in a red blanket and secured with brown leather laces.

"What's that?" asked Sherman. Tennessee then handed the bundle over to the boy.

"Every outlaw's gotta have one, right?" the raccoon told him before Sherman tugged the laces off and unraveled the bundle to reveal a silver Western-Style Navy revolver with ornate engravings on the barrel as well as the hammer. The handle was made from dark brown oak-wood and was beautifully polished.

"That was my first gun. Gifted to me when I was ten years old by my ma, before I upgraded and was given Ol' Blue on my sixteenth birthday" said Tennessee.

"It's beautiful" Sherman said as he looked down at it.

"If you're gonna be an outlaw, you've gotta know how to shoot" Tennessee said with a smile and a wink at the boy before he took the pistol from Sherman and laid it next to the lantern.

"Goodnight Sherman" said the raccoon.

"Goodnight, Tennessee" Sherman replied before he took off his glasses and set them right next to the gun that Tennessee had given him. He then watched as Tennessee blew out the lantern's flame and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Sherman then nestled his face into the pillow and closed his eyes, excited that his official outlaw training was to begin the very next day.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter was a pretty long one, I will say. Sherman and Tennessee have escaped the crooked sheriff, who as it turns out is not the real sheriff at all but just a greedy low-life gambler. Rooster is now actually going to help Mr. Peabody find Sherman, and now Sherman wants to become an outlaw and help Tennessee fight back against the sheriff. Next update, we'll get to see Sherman's outlaw training begin! Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Howdy everyone! Looks like we've got a new chapter just for all you guys to read. In the last chapter, Tennessee and Sherman encountered the greedy gambler, Wicket R. Warwick who stole the title of sheriff from the last one and is robbing the poor and defenseless, but they managed to escape. Sherman is now wanting to help Tennessee fight back against Wicket and his deputies, which means Sherman's outlaw training is only just beginning. Mr. Peabody is also now free of his jail cell and is being offered help by Rooster Brown, the badly-tempered US Marshall. Now, let's see how Sherman's outlaw training is going to go down, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

Rooster was getting his horse ready to go out and find Sherman. He had just finished fastening the saddle onto the horse's back, as well as making sure it had enough water, now he was just feeding him a large carrot to make sure that it had a full stomach for the long journey ahead.

"There ya go, partner. Eat on up, something tells me we're gonna have a long trip ahead of us" Rooster said as he patted the horse gently on the bridge of it's nose. The fox then heard the sound of the doors of his office building opening up, and he turned his head to see Mr. Peabody. The white beagle came out holding a circular shaped water-flask in his left paw, and his cowboy hat in the other.

"Ya took yer time getting ready, Mr. Peabody" Rooster said.

"Sorry about that, Rooster. I had to use your lavatory, and then fill up this water flask for the trip" Peabody apologized as he placed the hat atop his head.

"Gimme that" Rooster rudely exclaimed as he snatched the flask right out of the beagle's paw and then began drinking it like he was chugging down a single barrel of whiskey. After two minutes, he handed the flask back to Peabody, who shook the flask to reveal half the water was gone.

"You just drank half the entire flask" Peabody pointed out.

"Just call it paying yer dues, dog. I'm helpin' ya find yer son, least ya can do is gimme some of yer daggum water ya butt sniffin' freak!" Rooster snapped at him before getting up on his horse.

"Your horse is back inside the stables over there. It's the while one. Saddle up and let's ride" the fox ordered gently, losing his aggressive tone from before. The white beagle nodded and ran inside the stable, he found the horse that Rooster described to him and placed a saddle on top of it's back and began fastening it's straps to it's midsection.

"I can't believe I have to try and find my son out in the middle of the old west in an alternate history with possibly the rudest US Marshal in the history of US Marshals. This horse probably has more respect than him" Peabody ranted to himself. The horse neighed at Peabody's venting as if he was replying to the conversation.

"Oh like you didn't hear what went on outside too!" Peabody retorted before he sighed and shook his head.

"What am I doing? I'm arguing with a horse for crying out loud!" he exclaimed as he finished securing the saddle onto the horse and then hopped right on before riding it out the barn and stopping right next to Rooster's horse.

"Alright then. C'mon, we're heading to the wreckage of that fancy little time machine yer son stole. I figure we'd find some clues there" said Rooster before commanding his horse to ride forth, and Peabody followed closely behind the fox in front of him. As he was riding, Peabody began thinking to himself.

"Please let this search last no longer than a day, that way I won't have to deal with Rooster and his poor manners and attitude ever again. Please be alright Sherman, wherever you are I hope you're safe" he thought to himself, hoping Sherman was okay. He didn't know how right he was about his son being in good hands

* * *

A few miles away from Cottonmouth Bluff, Tennessee and Sherman were now standing in front of an abandoned barn with a wooden fence forming a large rectangular field in the back of it. Tennessee had just set up several empty aluminum cans, as well as empty glass beer and liquor bottles on the fence and had just handed Sherman the pistol he was given last night. Sherman now stared down at the revolver in his hands and then gave a look to the targets that the raccoon had set up just for him.

"Alright, so what do I have to do?" asked the human boy.

"Well first off, ya can't fire a gun without any ammunition. So here's some bullets for ya" Tennessee said as he reached into the pocket of his pants and gave Sherman twelve bullets.

"Don't worry about running out, I got more for ya to use" the raccoon reassured him. Sherman then loaded six bullets into the chamber before pushing it back into the weapon's barrel-end. Tennessee then got down one knee and helped Sherman position his arm that held the weapon at the correct angle.

"Now, let's go over the basics. First off, keep your finger off the trigger until you're ready, and always load the weapon before firing" Tennessee told him with one paw on the human's shoulder while the other held the boy's arm in place in front of where he wanted him to fire the gun.

"Ya nervous?" Tennessee asked. Sherman just exhaled and nodded before replying.

"A little bit" Tennessee gave off a small smile at this and decided to give Sherman some advice through his perspective.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was nervous the first time I ever held a gun too" the raccoon told him.

"Really?" Sherman asked.

"Yep, I was as jumpy as spit on a hot skillet. But the more I practiced, the easier and less scarier it got, and I have no doubt that you're gonna be a great sharpshooter" said Tennessee. Sherman now felt a boost of confidence emerge inside him, and smiled as he narrowed his eyes and pointed the gun at the targets Tennessee had placed for him.

"Keep your eye on the target, don't lose right of it. Not even for one second" Tennessee told him. Sherman then placed his finger off the side of the weapon and onto the trigger before pulling it. A loud band came from the end of the barrel and a bullet went right past the target Sherman meant to hit, and instead struck down a beehive hanging from a branch on a dead tree that was close to the barn. The beehive fell off the branch and broke to pieces when it hit the ground, and a large swarm of bees emerged from the remains.

"Oh man, not good" Sherman said with his eyes widened to the size of dinner-plates and immediately began to run from the bees all around the barn as the bees chased after him, angry that the child destroyed their home. Tennessee shook his head while face-palming himself as he listened to Sherman's screams of horror as he tried escaping the full fury of the now homeless bees.

"This may take a while" Tennessee said.

**(Start playing 'Get off my Back' by Bryan Adams as you read this next part of the story until it says to stop)**

A short while later, the bees stopped chasing Sherman and then flew off to build a new hive somewhere else. Now, Tennessee was back to teaching the boy how to fire the weapon, only this time he was a little bit closer to the targets that were set up.

**You think that you can take me on? You must be crazy!**

"Let's try it a little closer than the last time" Tennessee said, which Sherman nodded in agreement too. Sherman then loaded the gun and fired it like he did the last time, but this time it ended up shooting one of the wooden bars, causing the fence to break and all the targets fell off the fence.

**There ain't a single thing you've done, that's gonna phase me!**

"Uh, oops?" Sherman said with a nervous chuckle and nervous smile to match. Tennessee then saw that all the glass bottles that once contained liquor broke the minute the fence broke when Sherman destroyed it.

"Not exactly what I had in mind. But, you're getting there, kid. You just need some more practice" the raccoon told him before ruffling the boy's hair. Sherman laughed at how Tennessee was treating him so much like an older sibling would to their youngest if they had a strong friendship.

**Oh, but if you wanna have a go! I just wanna let you know!**

Tennessee was now holding a porcelain dinner plate in his paw, and was prepared to toss it in the air. This shooting exercise was to teach Sherman how to fire at a moving target. After Sherman gave a single nod, telling the raccoon he was ready, Tennessee nodded back and tossed it up into the air as high as he could.

**Get off of my back! And into my game! Get outta my way! And outta my brain!**

Sherman looked up into the sky to watch where the plate was going, but lost sight of it when it got too close to the sun, causing the boy to fire a bullet directly into the sky instead of the target.

"What happened? Where did it go?" Sherman asked, looking around to try and find where the plate was, assuming he had shot it even though the sun was in his eyes. The plate then landed right on top of Sherman's head and broke to pieces on impact. Tennessee winced at this, and watched as Sherman was making a silly face and was spinning around in a dizzy-like fashion.

**Get outta my face! Or give it your best shot! I think it's time you better face the facts! Get off of my back!**

"Wow, it's night time already? There are stars floating all around my head. Look at them, Tennessee, they're beautiful" Sherman said in a goofy tone of voice before falling down onto the dirt on his back and falling unconscious. Tennessee then rolled his eyes and face-palmed himself once again.

"Lord give me strength" Tennessee muttered to himself as he shook his head.

**You know it's all just a game that I'm playing!**

After Sherman regained consciousness, Tennessee decided it was a good idea to try and go back to firing at non-moving targets before they attempted to back to firing at the moving ones. Tennessee reset the tin cans up on the other part of the fence that wasn't destroyed by the second time Sherman tried to shoot the targets down. Sherman this time was instructed to fire at each target from left to right, and there were six empty tin cans set up, one for each bullet the gun's chamber could contain.

**You think that you can find a way in? That's what I'm saying!**

"They're all set, give it a go, buddy" Tennessee told him. Sherman nodded and began to fire the weapon. Out of all six bullets in the gun, only two cans were knocked down and four still remained standing on the fence.. Sherman then began to feel a little bit down because of only two targets going down, but then he felt Tennessee's paw on his shoulder and he saw an encouraging smile on the outlaw's face.

"Don't feel bad, I know you'll get it right. At least ya actually hit the targets this time" the raccoon told him.

**Oh, but if you wanna have a go! I just wanna let you know!**

Now they decided to take another try and shooting at the moving targets, and Sherman had just loaded his pistol with six new bullets. Sherman then looked to Tennessee who was now holding three porcelain plates in his paw, getting ready to throw them up for Sherman to fire at.

"Ready?" Tennessee asked.

"Ready" Sherman replied. Tennessee then tossed all three plates up into the air at once and Sherman had his eye on all three targets.

**Get off of my back! And into my game! Get outta my way! And outta my brain!**

Sherman then fired three bullets into the air at different directions where the plates were about to fall. Two of the three burst into pieces when the bullets went right through them, but the last one fell to the ground and broke on impact.

"What happened to the third one?" Sherman asked. A loud 'Caw' noise was heard and what landed at Sherman's feet was least than expected, a dead crow. The third bullet that was meant for the third plate hit the crow that was flying by.

**Get outta my face! Or give it your best shot! I think it's time you better face the facts! Get off of my back!**

"Oops" Sherman said, looking guilty about shooting the crow instead of the target.

"To be fair, the third bullet actually hit something. So I suppose it ain't a total loss" said Tennessee as he stared down at the now lifeless bird.

**(Epic guitar solo goes here)**

Tennessee then set the empty tin cans back up onto the fence and had just finished putting up the sixth and final one. Sherman was then given six more bullets for his gun, and he loaded the chamber up, prepared to fire them into the cans. The raccoon then got behind Sherman and placed both paws on his shoulders.

"Alright. Ya made a bit of progress so far. Now this is the REAL test, ya ready?" asked Tennessee.

"Oh yeah. I'm beyond ready" Sherman whispered loud enough for the raccoon to hear as he pressed his thumb down on the gun's hammer to load the weapon and get ready to fire.

**Oh but if you wanna have a go! I just wanna let you know!**

"I believe in ya buddy. You can do this" Tennessee told him before Sherman pulled the trigger. The bullet actually shot down the first can. Surprised at the results he got, Sherman began firing at the other cans.

**Get off! Get off! Hey! ****Get off of my back! And into my game! Get outta my way! And outta my brain!**

The second can came down, then the third. Tennessee's eyes lit up with joy, and a smile formed on his face that grew wider as he watched Sherman take down the fourth and fifth cans. After the sixth can was shot down, Sherman felt a sense of accomplishment overtake his senses, he never felt so happy or proud of himself before.

**Get outta my face! Or give it your best shot! You know this train is coming off this track! Get off of my back!**

"You ready" asked Tennessee as he now held six plates in his paws, one for each bullet in Sherman's gun. The redheaded boy spun the cylinder around and then pushed back into the barrel of the gun and gave a lone nod.

"Ready" he mouthed out to Tennessee. The raccoon then tossed all six plates high up into the air, Sherman pressing his thumb down on the hammer of his gun.

**Yeah! Get off of my back! Get off! Yeah! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! (Get off!) Get off! (Get off!) Get off! (Get off!).**

Sherman fired the gun at each plate as it began to fall from the sky where Tennessee had threw them. All the bullets had hit each plate, and shattered them to pieces. One plate however remained in tact, and was still falling. With only one bullet left in it's chamber, Sherman then fired it just as the plate was only inches away from touching the dirt and blasting it to tiny pieces, white dust slowly emitting from the remained of the plate.

**Get off of my back!**

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

"So, uh. How did I do?" Sherman asked Tennessee, who's eyes were widened and jaw was agape. His jaw almost touched the floor (metaphorically not literally), and he was beyond impressed with how well the boy had done with firing the gun and hitting all the targets. It may have taken half of an entire day, but Tennessee had finally did it, he taught Sherman Peabody how to shoot.

"Kid, that was amazing. You're gonna make one fine outlaw. In fact, you're probably making the entire west tremble at the mention of your name" Tennessee said after regaining his state of mind.

"Really?" Sherman asked excitedly. The nine year old then had Tennessee's paw ruffling his hair as a kind gesture.

"Oh yeah. I can actually already picture your face on a wanted poster" the raccoon replied. Sherman then looked down at the gun in his hand and began twirling it around with his finger in the middle of the trigger guard and then after a few twirls, he slipped it into the holster attached to his right leg that Tennessee had given to him.

"That was actually pretty good. Took me a long while to master that trick" said Tennessee.

"Thanks. And I gotta say, that was more fun than square dancing with a donkey" Sherman said in a cowboy-like accent. Tennessee then held back a laugh, but a snicker came out from in between his teeth.

"What's so funny?" Sherman asked.

"Ya made a funny little one-liner like I do. I think I may just be rubbing off on ya, huh?" asked Tennessee.

"Yeah. I guess so" Sherman replied smiling. It may have only been two days since he had been rescued by him from the Jackalope brothers, but he knew Tennessee was a very good person to have as a friend, and as a mentor too. He was the kind of guy he wanted to be when he grew up.

"Well, I reckon we should be heading home back right about now" Tennessee said before patting on Sherman's back and walking alongside him back to Cottonmouth Bluff.

"So, Tennessee. When do I get to perform my first heist as an outlaw?" asked Sherman, excited to put what he had learned to good use.

"Tomorrow. the 'Sheriff' is throwing a party in honor of a made up holiday he came up with called 'Sheriff Warwick Appreciation Day', and attendance is mandatory to pretty much everyone in town. Anybody who doesn't attend gets a week-long jail sentence" Tennessee explained.

"Talk about an ego" Sherman said, wincing at how vain the false sheriff was as much as he was a tyrant.

"I know right. But that's not till tomorrow night. For now, we'll go get some rest back at the clock tower" the raccoon said while they walked further down the desert and back to town.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like we've had ourselves quite the chapter now, didn't we? Peabody embarks on his quest to find Sherman with the help of a less than polite or respectable Rooster Brown, and Sherman just received gun training, and now he's just as good a sharpshooter as Tennessee. Next update, Sherman's first heist begins. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
